The Holiday
by SmileyGirl97
Summary: Hermione is home at the Burrow for her 6 week summer holiday when a surprise guest arrives for dinner.  Weddings, Birthdays and Truth or Dare may well start many things off! T to be safe :D  Hermione/Charlie


**A/N – This is my first Fanfic so I'm a little nervous. Please don't hesitate to point out my faults because I'm not sure it's that good. Anyway thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer - _I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

><p>Twenty one year old Hermione Granger was sat rocking backwards and forwards on a swing amongst the high grass at the Burrow, reading. The large book open in her lap was none other than her favourite book, <em>Hogwarts: A History<em>, which she was now reading for the umpteenth time since it's purchase 10 years ago for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only reason for this was that she had read all books in her possession, at least twice.

Once the Second Wizarding War was over Hermione, Ron and Harry had all returned to Hogwarts with Ginny to complete their final year of education. Hermione had received the highest mark in every NEWT since Albus Dumbledore himself sat the exams. Hermione was glad that she was able to convince Ron and Harry to return to school as education is the most important aspect of life for her and she wanted her best friends to accompany her. Ron and Hermione had realized that their relationship wouldn't work out and therefore their first kiss was their last and agreed that friendship was the furthest that it would ever go. Now, 2 years after the completion of school, Hermione was the only member of the trio without a significant other. Harry had proposed to Ginny on Christmas Eve and were in the midst of planning a spectacular wedding and Ron was in a steady relationship with Lavender Brown once they had agreed that constant snogging was not necessary.

Hermione had a 6 week holiday planned to spend at the burrow for Harry and Ginny's wedding and birthdays and she was sure that this summer would be a summer to remember with all the Weasley family returning to their family home for the summer. The only worry Hermione had for the whole holiday was the fact thant she would be the only single person there. Bill was coming with Fleur and their one year old daughter Victoire, George would be coming with girlfriend Angelina, Ron with Lavender, Ginny with Harry and of course, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. Percy was welcomed back to the family after the war and he was also coming with his pregnant wife Audrey.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted across the large overgrown garden

"Yes? Sorry Ginny, I was in a world of my own and –" Hermione was cut off by Ginny who obviously had something important to say.

"You're reading that book again? Oh well, I've come to tell you that dinner is ready. And we have a surprise guest but mum won't say who it is. Come on!"

* * *

><p>Once at the kitchen table the group erupted into small, separate conversations about many different things as the one chair and plate remained empty. No one knew who the surprise guest was other than Mrs Weasley and she wasn't mentioning anything about him or her.<p>

Suddenly, the fireplace was filled with green flames which indicated that someone was floo-ing into the house. After a short moment a young man stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted with cries of 'Charlie! You're home!' or 'Welcome home Charlie!'. Hermione hadn't seen Charlie Weasley since the summer before her fourth year when the Weasley family invited her and Harry to the final of the Quidditch World Cup. That was eight years ago and the moment she saw Charlie again she remembered why she had had a crush on him that summer. His hair was a more toned down shade of the Weasley red and his skin was tanned, the opposite of all of his brothers and sister who had pale white skin. His piercing green eyes were something different entirely. They resembled the Mediterranean sea, they looked bottomless, as if she could fall into the depths of green.

Charlie's plate was set opposite Hermione and he noticed how different she was now. Her bushy brown hair was tamed into large curls that fell just below her shoulders and her eyes, her dark brown eyes bored into his as she watched him look at her. They both noticed they were staring and flushed the traditional Weasley blush. He spoke with everyone and said that he had a 6 week holiday from the reserve because he had been working overtime with the new hatchlings. Hermione couldn't help but stare as he spoke with such enthusiasm about the winged creatures.

After dinner they all moved to the sitting room where the younger ones started to get bored. Mr and Mrs Weasley went up to bed to leave the younger ones enjoy themselves while Bill, Fleur and a tired Victoire headed home.

"So, what to do now…" George asked, a look of extreme boredom on his face.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked suddenly excited at the prospect of the game.

"Wait here while I get something, then we can play!" George called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the steps and up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 – Sorry it's short but I wasn't entirely sure what to write :\**

**Please review they would be much appreciated! I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**SmileyGirl97**


End file.
